


Night of Ritual

by suhdude



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, BDSM, Bondage, Drugs, Initiation, Other, Porn, Reader-Insert, Ritual, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, gender ambiguous reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhdude/pseuds/suhdude
Summary: You take part in a not very pg ritual.





	

The room is dark and has an oddly warm feeling considering the cool aging stone you feel beneath your feet. Your regular clothes lay on a wooden stool in the corner and you wear nothing but a thick black robe. Pacing back and forth you wonder, was this the right decision?   
A knock at the wooden door bounces through the stone room. 

It’s time.

Three ghouls enter. You don’t have time enough to identify them before they usher you into the hallway. Now able to hear rain you look around you. The walls of the hallway are tall and have stained glass panes, each of which shows part of a story, a story you are about to live. 

The ghouls come to a stop in front of a behemoth of a door. It’s made of metal and has a forgotten language adorning it. Before you have time to inspect it further you feel one ghoul place a hand on your shoulder, another produces a silver chalice, the third fills it with a strange liquid that seems to shift between red and black. You don’t need to hear anything to understand. You take the chalice and you drink. A warm buzz fills your head; a ghoul takes the chalice back from you. The ghoul’s hand on your clothed shoulder makes you feel like melting now. Everything seems more alive, like a strange energy is surrounding you causing you to feel things more intensely. It feels like the cool floor may fall away at any moment but you’re sure you would float. 

“I’m ready” escapes your lips as the unmoving door seems to welcome you now.

The ghouls nod at each other. 

One slowly drapes a blindfold over your eyes, you hear the creak of metal on stone, the scent of incense hits you. The door must have opened. The hand on your shoulder disappears and you feel two on your waist ushering you forward. You cautiously step forward. The rain seems louder now and you tense as thunder cracks and echoes through the room. It must be large. 

The hands on your waist steady you as you come to a stop. Two more hands trace from your shoulders down to your abdomen, the sensation of the robe being pushed   
against your chest as the hands wander is electric. The hands glide and undo the robe. You feel them move back up to your shoulders and push the robe down, the hands that graced your waist fade and so does the robe. 

Goosebumps rise as you are now completely exposed to whatever and whoever could be in this room. You try your best to stand tall, your hands find each other in front of you. Everything will be fine, you assure yourself, you were chosen. The hands on your shoulders slowly begin to rub them, soft, delicate, comforting. You feel a hand back on your waist, then something you don’t quite recognize wrapping around your abdomen. Another hand is placed on your back, more pressure from the strange object. The hand on your right shoulder disappears and is replaced with pressure from the object; it’s thin and feels endless, like a snake coiling around you. Are you being bound? 

Your suspicions are confirmed as hands trace around you and are replaced with what you can only guess is rope. It doesn’t feel like it’s for a function other than pleasure as you are sure you would be able to move if you wanted to. That is, until you feel it coil around your wrists, securing them in front of you. Your hands remain clasped together like you are about to pray. You shudder as a hand slips between your thighs, you readjust your feet to give the ghouls space to work. They work the rope and you can feel parts where it has twisted to ensure two pieces stay around your crotch and ass like a harness. You feel fingers trace around the rope that sits on your chest and abdomen, they never trace as far down as you’d like, it’s like there is a fire burning in you that needs fuel. 

Suddenly the hands are gone. You ache for them to return, the rope that graces your skin brings some pressure but you want to be touched, you need to be touched.   
Whatever was in the chalice must have been an aphrodisiac as you feel more tingling working through your body, the absence of touch is so apparent you ache. Maybe you could get away with shifting just a bit to get some friction from the ropes. Would that prolong this agony? You don’t risk it. 

The way the rope is tied around you makes you feel more naked than simply being nude; it puts your vulnerability on display.

A gloved hand traces from your lower thigh up to your hip where it rests. Another gloved hand graces your body. This one starts on your waist and drifts slowly to your abdomen then to your chest where it begins to rub circles around your areola. You can feel hot breath on your neck like fire licking at your skin. The hand on your hip moves devastatingly slow, never quite grabbing but tilling your flesh. A silk material lightly touches your back as the being moves closer. The breath gets hotter on you. 

His scent overpowers the incense. Musky, inviting, you shiver.

“Shall we begin?” He whispers to you, dangerously close. 

“Yes” you whimper.

His hands continue to tease you but now his body is flush with yours. His heat, even through his clothes, feels like fire. His mouth is even hotter; you can feel him kissing your neck. He works slowly at first, lips pressing soft kisses to your exposed neck but soon you can feel a change. He begins to use his teeth; he sucks on your sensitive skin. You are going to bruise. He’s marking you. 

You want to grab his head and kiss him full on but you are reminded your hands are bound as you try to move. 

His lips leave your neck. You whine. 

“Patience is a virtue” he rasps, his voice appearing on the other side of your head. Thunder crashes through the room. The hand he had on your hip now moves to your inner thigh, you aren’t sure how much longer you can stand if this continues. 

Your legs tremble as he begins working the fresh side of your neck. As you sink down his hand strokes further up your inner thigh. His grip tightens as he presses his crotch to your ass. You can feel his arousal pressed to you, you curse the fabric keeping him from you. The hand on your chest switches from tracing around to grabbing you, he becomes more demanding with his hands. You tremble because it seems like the first time being touched. He pulls his body completely away from yours and you’re sure you’ve been forsaken. 

You feel two bare hands on your waist once again as well as one on each elbow, guiding you again. Have the ghouls been here the entire time? Watching? Will they stay? You try to keep your composure but your body is pleading for something more, anything more. As you walk forward you can feel your arousal starting to run down your leg. The hands gently turn you and walk you backwards slightly. Some kind of surface is behind you. The ghouls lift you to sit you on it. Their hands support your back once again to help you lie down, given the lack of use of your hands. Your legs dangle off the edge.

Thunder crashes through the room. You feel a gloved hand on your ankle; a kiss is placed on your calf, then another, and another. He kisses his way up your leg, stopping at your inner thigh. The gloved hand however ventures further, grabbing your hip. His other hand finds itself on your other hip. 

All at once he pulls you forward, your ass now barely on the table. Hot breath laps at your crotch. Frustration has tied your guts in knots and you wring your hands as much as you can, this will be the death of you. 

But then, it happens, you feel his tongue press against you. A moan escapes. His gloved hands support your thighs and the rope pulls you just right, you fully open up for his mouth. You can feel his nails digging into your skin even through his gloves. Your arms wiggle as you try to reach down, to grab him, pull him closer. He feels you shift and slows his tongue. You can only feel his breath on your crotch now. One hand leaves your leg dangling. 

God, this is cruel. 

A familiar hand is on your leg again, this time it is bare. The disappearance and replacement happens again but on the other side. His hands feel impossible, both scorching and freezing at once. You feel the heat of his breath between your legs again. Something has changed. The breath crashing on your thighs is ragged. He presses his face to you with a hunger, he throws your legs over his shoulders. One of his hands ventures up to your chest while the other, oh god the other, begins working you. The combination is deadly. One hand toys with a nipple, the other toys with something inside you, colours appearing in your vision even under the blindfold. The pressure builds inside you even further, your heart skips beats, you don’t know if there is enough air in the world to ease your breathing. Your head thrashes back and forth as he continues, his tongue making every dreamed sin a reality. Your nails dig into your own hands as they are bound in prayer. 

A final flick of his tongue and you come undone, gasping for air, sounds of lust escaping you. Your breathing is interrupted by a shift as you feel him push your ass fully back onto the table and pull you up by the rope around your chest. 

His lips crash into yours, one hand holds you behind your neck, keeping your mouth on his. You can taste yourself on his lips, his tongue begs entry into your mouth and you grant it. The hand no longer holding the rope to keep you upright grabs the rope binding your hands. He pulls the rope up in front of your face, breaking the kiss. The hand that had held your neck is gone and you hear a clasp being undone, the clink of metal on stone, its close, too close. Your eyes dart back and forth but the blindfold continues to obscure everything. Thunder booms. Cool metal dances on your skin. It traces down your clasped hands and you feel the pressure around your wrists release. You can hear metal hitting the ground as his lips meet yours again. You wrap your arms around him, grasping to him and pulling him closer, he still isn’t close enough. 

You pause a moment to grab the blindfold but his hand is faster.

“No,” he growls.

You obey, hand moving to his back, elbow bent to ease you back to laying. He kisses down your throat again, this time he moves further and takes a nipple into his mouth. You don’t realize how raw you feel until he moves back up and his cock brushes against you. Electricity courses through your veins as he moves his hips to grind against you. 

“Please” you plead.

“Please what” he says, voice low, close to your ear yet again.

“Pl-please fuck me” you stutter, aching for more. Not having him inside is torture.

The head of his cock moves over your entrance, how did you ever get this wet? He presses into you, he’s as desperate to feel you as you him. Fuck. Your hands drift down to feel his ass. You grab at him, his hips roll into you. He grunts as you envelope him. He pauses as you adjust to his girth. His breathing is heavy and he rests his head next to yours. You can hear him muttering something. Before you have a chance to ask what, his hips begin to move again. You wrap your legs around him. Everything is buzzing around you. Your hands move back up to his shoulders, his speed picks up as you claw at his back. Mouth hanging agape, you curse. His mouth finds your neck again and his teeth brush against a sweet spot. His thrusts build something deep within you again, everything feels hazy, you aren’t sure how much more you can take. His hand finds your thigh, pulling one leg from around himself and pushing it down towards you. He shifts. With the new leverage he gets impossibly deep. His next thrust hits a pressure point causing your back to arch up. You swear you can hear him chuckle. He takes one hand and presses down just above your groin to make the pressure that much more. Each thrust hits its mark. It feels like the ground moves with each of his movements. 

It becomes more than you can handle. You cry out in sweet release as he continues to fuck you. You clamp down around him forcing a gasp from his lips. He kisses you without so much as slowing down.

You build and release now in quick successions, you don’t know where all the energy is coming from but it feels like an unlimited power is feeding you. You can hear the sounds produced from the two of you echoing through the room mixed with something more. Thunder rings out again. Another climax hits. You don’t care what’s around you anymore. You only care about him, how he fucks, how much you now need him to release, to release you from this haze. 

He grunts and groans as his cock pulses in you, he’s close, you can feel him tensing, you can feel yourself shiver with anticipation. With a final thrust he cries out and so do you, you can feel him cumming inside you. His cock twitches with each spurt and your eyes flutter. You move your hips to get everything you can from his now oversensitive member.   
His weight descends on you, the fog in your mind dissipates. His lips brush against your neck a final time.

“Welcome to the clergy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy its my first work on ao3, feedback is appreciated


End file.
